Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${2t-4(-t+2)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ 2t {-4(}\gray{-t+2}{)} $ $ 2t + {4t-8} $ Combine the $t$ terms: $ {2t + 4t} - 8$ $ {6t} - 8$ The simplified expression is $6t-8$